Rokushi Fluff (One shot collections!)
by Rokushi Stories
Summary: Love Rokushi (RoxasxXion)? Then you have came to the right book! This is a a oneshot collection of ROKUSHI! Have any request or ideas just comment below and tell me! :D hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**One shot collections of ROKUSHI! :) enjoy**

**Xion's P.O.V **

The sun was hiding behind all the clouds. The wind was softly pressing through my skin.A cloudy and fresh day perfect weather to be outside, sitting under a big tree and just be able to think about the person you like. Roxas. The boy who I love, but he doesn't love me back. My friends have told me the only way to know is too tell him my feelings. But they're crazy.

I sighed. Then something caught my eye. A white daisy. I remember Kairi once told me something about picking a flower petals and each time you pick it you have to say "Does Roxas love me?" and "Does he love me not?". Of course I always wanted to try it. But I never had the chance.

I picked up the flower.

"Does Roxas love me?"I pulled the petal.

"Does he love me not?" I pulled another one.

•Time skip•

Two more petals left.

"He loves me..."

One left. "H-He loves me... Not.." I pulled the last..

I threw the petal less flower away. "I-It's just a stupid game!" I felt tears whelming up my eyes. I knew it. He never liked me.

Someone tapped on my shoulder from behind. I turned my head around it was Roxas. He gave me a flower "Here.. finish the game!" He smiled.

I got the flower and started pulling the petals.

"He loves me"

"He loves me not"

"He loves me.."

"He loves me not"

"He loves me.."

I kept on going instill there was only two. I hesitated as I pulled the second last one "He loves me not.." There was only one left now. Picked the petal and said.

"He loves me?..."

Roxas kissed me on the cheek and said "Yes he does..."

Please review and fav! :) also if u guys have any ideas or request you would like me to wrote just comment down bellow :D


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: ! Hope you like it! I don't own any Characters!

3:00pm (End of school) Thursday.

Xion, Kairi, and Roxas all walked out of the High School. (Kairi is wearing a pink short dress From Kh2, Roxas was wearing the clothes from Kh2, and Xion was wearing ...)

"Well that was fun!" Said Xion. "Yeah! I can't believe that Axel blew up the science lab!" Chuckled Roxas. "I can't believe he started the food fight!" Xion giggled

"Yeah!" Xion and Roxas laughed.

'Damn it I'm the third wheel!' Thought Kairi.

"Hehe I got to hit Seifer with a Pizza!" Roxas put on his victory smile which Xion thought was cute.

"I accidently hit Kairi, and Fuu!" Laughed Xion forgetting Kairi was next to her.

'So it was you!' Thought Kairi as she glared at Xion.

"Hey Roxas! Time to go!" Yelled a kid that looked like Sora but had black hair instead of brown and had golden eyes instead of blue. "Well I go to go, Xi! See you tomorrow!" Roxas gave Xion a "Goodbye" wave. "Bye Roxy!" Smiled Xion.

Roxas walked over to his older brother. 'She's cute..' thought Roxas as he smiled to himself.

"Saying good-bye to your boyfriend?!"Smirked Kairi. "H-He's not my boyfriend!" Yelled Xion blushing madly.

"Girl with red hair and pink dress is Kairi, my oldest sister. she's sixteen She's the most prettiest/popular girl in highschool! She has a boyfriend his name Sora who is brothers with Vanitas, Roxas, and Ventus'

"Sure! And since you were the one who threw spaghetti at my face, your going to have to wait here for an hour until Namine gets out of art club! So have fun!" Kairi walked away having a victory smile.

'She can sometimes get on my nerves!' Xion sighed and waited outside the school under the blossom tree. 'Its really pretty this time of year.

Fifty-eight Minutes later

Xion eyelids kept getting heavy as she tried her best to stay awake.

"Hey Xi-Xi!" Greeted Roxas, who has came out of nowhere. "oh, hi Roxas!" Said Xion as she sat up. "What are you doing here?".

"Picking up Ventus! And I'm guessing your waiting for Namine?"

"Yeah Kairi, has"-yawn-"She has made me stay here for fifty-eight minutes!" "Why?" asked Roxas.

"For throwing food at her face!" Roxas laughed, which caused Xion to laugh.

' That's Roxas and I'm sure you guys know but he's my crush, he's cute, funny, nice, protective to his friends, and everything about him is just wow! We have been best friends since I was six he was my first friend that wasn't my sisters!'.

Roxas and Xion got quiet. They weren't making a sound. Just staring into each others eyes... They hadn't noticed that two similar people were watching.

"Hey love birds! Just kiss!" Yelled a boy that looked like Roxas, he was carrying Namine bridle style Roxas and Xion eyes widen as they saw Ventus and Namine. "What the fuck?!" They yelled at the same time.

Namine giggled. "You guys are going out?" Asked Xion. Namine nodded, Xion smiled she knew Namine had a crush on Ventus for years.

'Ventus better take good care of her..' Thought Xion.

Namine and Ventus kissed.

"I'm not sure if this is nasty or cute!" Said Roxas as he put a disgusted face. Xion giggled

"Aww don't worry Roxas, Xion will soon be your girlfriend!" Laughed Ventus.

Roxas and Xion Blushed.

"J-Just say good bye to your girlfriend and lets go home!" Glared Roxas.

"Nami and I are going to watch a movie!" Said Ventus, as he put Namine down. Namine walked over to Xion.

"So tell Kairi please!" Smiled Namine. "I just wasted an hour of my life!" groaned Xion as she took out her phone and texted kairi.

Xion: Kairi, Namine's going on a date with Ventus so she won't be home

Kairi: oh I already knew that!

Xion: and why didn't you tell me?!

Kairi: Revenge for throwing spaghetti at me!

Xion: -_-

Xion sighed as she put her phone away . "Bye!" Said Namine and Venus at the same time. They walked away holding hands.

"Never thought they would go out!" Said Roxas. "Yeah me neither..." says Xion. Roxas and Xion stayed quiet for a minute. "Hey Xion... If you don't have to go home.. Want to... hangout?!" Asked Roxas. Xion smiled softly, "Sure!". "Come on lets get sea salt ice-cream!" Roxas lead the way and Xion followed.

-meanwhile-

Kairi, and Sora were behind the bushes, spying on Xion and Roxas. "Wait why are we doing this?" Asked Sora. "I just want to see if they will kiss or tell each other how they feel or to see if they've been lying to us about them not dating!" Kairi answered. "ohhhh!"

-With Roxas and Xion-

Roxas and Xion were eating sea salt ice-cream while talking and walking around the park.

"He really did that?!" Asked Xion. "Yeah!" Laughed eyes caught a water fountain."Hey Xion remember the time when you and me were hiding from some bullies? And when they came close I pushed us both in the water fountain!" asked Roxas as he laughed."yeah and you got a cold!".

Roxas chuckled, "Yeah! How come you didn't get a cold?". "I never get sick!"

"yeah right! You'd have to at least gotten sick once!"

"Never had, Never will!"

"What ever makes you happy!" said rolled her eyes,"Whatever!"Xion and Roxas kept on walking in silence.

'Come on Xion tell him how you feel?!" Thought Xion. As Xion and Roxas kept on walking. "hey Xion? You okay?" asked Roxas. Xion not paying attention kept quiet. "Xion?". Xion was deep into her thought, not paying attention to her surroundings. As she kept walking she tripped over a rock which snapped her back to reality. She grabbed a Roxas arm for support but Roxas easily lost his balance and fell down with her.

THUD

Roxas was on top of Xion on the and Roxas face started to heat up. "I-I'm sorry!" apologized Xion. Roxas kept quiet and just stared into Xion's eyes. His face slowly got closer and closer. Until their lips met! Xion eyes widen but she soon kissed back.

FLASH FLASH

Xion and Roxas both parted away from there each others lips, and looked at the direction the flash came from. It was Kairi and Sora holding a camera."Aww this is so going in the picture album!" said Sora as he was hugging a picture of Roxas and Xion kissing. "And the internet!" Smirked Kairi. "Kairi!" Cried Xion. "Extra revenge!" yelled Sora. Xion was about to push Roxas and get up to chase Kairi and Sora but Roxas pinned Xion to the ground and kissed her. It wasn't long for Xion to kiss back.

-1 minute later-

Roxas parted away from Xion. "Xion, I like you... I liked you since we first met... I wanted to ask you for a really long time... Do you want to go out?" Asked Roxas. Xion felt like her heart has burst into fireworks "Roxas... I like you too. You don't know how long I wanted you to say that! So of course!" Xion smiled.

Xion got up and helped Roxas up. "Sora pay up!" Said Kairi. "ugh I already lost twenty dollars today!" Groaned Sora, he gave five dollars to Kairi.

Authors note: sorry this sucked xD

Please comment!

:3

Also is you have an idea for a story or request please comment :)


End file.
